


Three Men (and a Suga) and a Baby (Guinea Pig)

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Yuu: are u going to kill me if i tell u that I did….a thingKoushi: what did you do babe?Yuu: u’ll find out wen i get homeDaichi: This is a bad idea.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Three Men (and a Suga) and a Baby (Guinea Pig)

Everyone’s phone pings as an alert comes up in We Love Asahi (And Each Other). It’s the seventeenth name the chat has gone through, and this one has lasted a whole three days without Noya or Suga changing it.

Asahi goes into the notifications of his phone, watching Daichi and Suga out of the corner of his eyes as they do the same. Asahi shifts where they’re sitting on the floor to snuggle farther into Suga’s leg. Suga has stopped petting his hair in favor of reading their phone, and Asahi figures if it’s that important he should actually click into the conversation. 

_ Yuu: are u going to kill me if i tell u that I did….a thing _

_ Koushi: what did you do babe?  _

_ Yuu: u’ll find out wen i get home _

_ Daichi: This is a bad idea.  _

_ Yuu: u have no idea wat i did. _

_ Daichi: You asked if I was going to kill you. That probably means I’m going to.  _

_ Yuu: u love me 2 much to kill me. _

_ Koushi: i don’t! _

_ Yuu: fine i’m never coming home… with takeout… _

_ Koushi: how spicy did you get it??? _

_ Yuu: told them 2 make u cry.  _

_ Koushi: you are tentatively allowed inside the apartment.  _

_ Yuu: be there in 10.  _

Asahi entwines his left arm with Daichi’s leg, and grumbles quietly until Suga’s hand returns to his hair. They go back to focusing on the nature documentary Daichi’s picked, though Asahi’s mind fills with thoughts of what Noya could have done  _ this _ time. 

Last time Noya had asked them that question, he’d decided to try frosted tips. Time before, he’d accidentally washed a new purple shirt with all their white clothes and gotten kicked out of the laundromat for the ensuing freakout. It had permanently banned him from laundry duty and left them all wearing slightly lavender shirts to practice with the neighborhood association. Then there was the time he’d gotten fired for insulting a rude customer, which Suga had supported him for and Asahi had been horrified by. The time he’d bought a new bike far out of his price range that had gotten stolen three days later. The time he’d volunteered them to babysit a coworker’s nephew for a full week. 

In short, Nishinoya Yuu was always causing some kind of trouble for his partners, and they loved him not only despite it, but for it. 

“Tadaima!” the man himself calls as he walks through the door. He  _ looks _ the same, if somewhat subdued and cradling his jacket to his chest.

“What is that in your jacket?” Daichi asks. 

“Did you find a kitten?” Suga asks eagerly. 

“It’s a guinea pig!” Nishinoya crows as he pulls a skinny, piebald animal from his jacket. “He was the last one at the pet shop, and look how scrappy he looks. He was all alone, Suga,” he pleads, turning to the real head of the household. 

Asahi and Suga both jump up and rush towards the rodent in question. 

“You got a guinea pig,” Daichi says, more statement than question.

“He was all alone, and look; I bet he wasn’t getting his veggies. Someone has to take care of poor Buta!” Noya lifts up the pig to eye level. “Don’t they?” he croons. “Don’t they, lil buddy?” 

“You named him Buta?” Asahi says. He holds out his arms for the rodent, and Nishinoya obligingly deposits it in his large hands. “You know they’re not really pigs, right?” 

“It’s better than Piggu-Piggu!” 

“Which was your second choice,” Suga says, sidling up to Noya and reaching out their hands to pet the animal now known as Buta. “Right?” 

“That’s what they were calling him at the store,” Nishinoya says. “You can’t get rid of him. The lease says we can have caged pets, remember?” 

“You know you have to have at least two guinea pigs, right? And they need fresh veggies and hay all the time. And he’ll need a lot of cage space, and--” Asahi says until Noya cuts him off. 

“Daichi will help me go get everything I need,” Nishinoya says. 

“I...will?” Daichi says. 

“You had guinea pigs till first year,” Nishinoya says. “Your parents told me all about Kishimu and...I can’t remember the other one.” 

“Retasu,” Daichi says. “I’m never letting you near my parents again.” 

He reaches for his shoes. 

“So we can keep him?” Noya says, his eyes large and impossible to turn down. 

“You have to take care of him,” Asahi says, still cradling him in one arm and petting him with the other hand. “I’m not doing anything for him.” He begins to rock gently back and forth, eyes glued to Buta. 

Suga rolls their eyes. “Asahi will watch him while you’re gone.” 

“I just said I--” Asahi says.

“Fine, then I’ll take him,” Suga says. 

Asahi pulls Buta to the side. “No!” 

Nishinoya slips a hand into Daichi’s as their partners bicker fondly over the guinea pig. 

“Looks like we’ve got a guinea pig,” Daichi says as they walk out the door. 

“So, you’re not going to kill me?” Nishinoya says, just loud enough for Asahi to hear as he jumps out of Suga’s range and tucks his arms around Buta. 

Daichi throws his head back and laughs. 


End file.
